Compression molding is an important method for processing fiber-reinforced plastics to create a variety of products for nearly every industrial sector. Compression molding can be used to create products as diverse as engine covers, electrical generator covers, generator foundation and support panels, motor housings, snowmobile skis, gears, sheaves, sprockets, valve bodies, large seals, stock shapes (e.g., bars, tubes, rods and plates), simple geometry near-net shapes used for machining finished tight tolerance components, flat shaped articles with small curvatures and simple contours such as electrical enclosures, flat and curved shaped articles with and without metallic or ceramic inserts, body panels for golf carts, and transportation vehicle panels, all molded via a simple and predictable process with relatively minimal fiber breakage.